


A Needy Teddy Bear

by KuraKira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Toshi not so much, Ushijima is a cuddle monster FITE ME, Yui is responsible, look at me go, trying to bust through my Writers Block with UshiYui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKira/pseuds/KuraKira
Summary: Writers Block = UshiYui morning cuddles and S U F F E R I N G





	A Needy Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> F U C K W R I T E R S B L O C K

Yui always woke up at 7:30 each morning. It didn’t matter if she stayed up til 2 in the morning, guess what she woke up at 7:30. Her boyfriend would usually come back to the apartment at 7:45 after his morning run, take a shower and then eat breakfast with her at 8:00. Needless to say, her life had fallen into a routine that would probably stick with her til death. 

Yui’s rather annoying alarm went off that morning, and as she moved to turn it off, she found herself trapped into her spot by a tan, muscular arm. Turning what part of her body she could around, the brunette came face-to-face with her boyfriend, who most definitely was not on his morning run.

Freeing one of her arms, Yui poked a cheek. “Toshi.” Another poke “Toshi.” Poke “Toshi.” Before Yui could commence with another poke, Wakatoshi’s olive brown eyes open and annoyance was written all over them. Yui gave a large smile and poked his cheek again.

“Turn off your alarm.” It was clear Wakatoshi wanted to sleep longer, for he wasn’t up at his normal time of 7:00, meaning he himself was half an hour past his own routine. His eyes closed and pulled the smaller girl closer. Yui huffed and turned to face the end table where her phone played the sound of a screaming goat. She pulled out her dominant arm and pulled the phone’s cable to bring the phone closer. Normally it was a horrible idea to attempt, but when you have the arm of a 187 pound National level Ace holding you cuddle hostage, you do what you must. Using the cord to bring the phone to the bed, Yui hit the ‘Dismiss’ button, turning off the alarm for the day. Once the alarm was silenced, Wakatoshi pulled Yui closer and nuzzled his head into her neck. 

“We should probably get up soon Wakatoshi.” Yui said, checking her phone to see that it was 7:37. While it wasn’t that large of amount of time, breakfast needed to be eaten and they both had to get ready for the day. Yui had to head to the daycare by 8:30 and Mr. Cuddle Monster had practice at 9. Instead of the arm being removed, Wakatoshi only turned to lay on his back, dragging Yui with him so she rested with her chest to his own. Another arm found its way around to hold the brunette, trapping her. Instead of trying to fight, Yui only sighed and gave up.

“Five more minutes. If we’re late to work I’m ignoring you.” Yui proposed, as she tried to sync her breathing with Wakatoshi’s. 

“Yes dear.” Yui smiled and welcomed the male’s warmth. Her eyes closed and soon Yui found herself once more asleep. Wakatoshi figured it would be a good idea to tell her it was Sunday when they woke up.


End file.
